


Don't just sleep here

by Dan_de_lion



Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Basically, Caring Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Fluff, Gen, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Being an Idiot, How Do I Tag, It's more or less a gen story that can be taken as ship, Jaskier is sleeping, LITERALLY, M/M, Pre-Slash, a lot of fluff, really - Freeform, that's the only thing he does
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:00:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23897887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dan_de_lion/pseuds/Dan_de_lion
Summary: He stood there motionlessly for a minute, simply watching Jaskier's peaceful expression, noticing how his lips quivered every once in a while. It  made his own lips turn into a small amused smile, which was weird, because Geralt should not be pleased to see the bard like this - unguarded, and vulnerable to anyone who'd come by.ORGeralt doesn't know what to do about sleeping Jaskier
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 7
Kudos: 104





	Don't just sleep here

The night had fallen. The only sound nearby was the one of their own steps; Jaskier's slow and noisy, and Geralt's steedy and quiet ones. It wasn't that late as of yet, barely some time after seven p.m., but Jaskier was visibly falling asleep on his legs, his steps dragy and he was slacking more that usual. 

Not even that mouth of his functioned properly now, the words were merely obscure noises without meaning. Not that it made him stop talking, of course. For that, the bard would have to be at least unconscious (not the worst vision, Geralt mussed, but most likely would turn out to be only more annoying for him), and even then, he was sure Jaskier, /would/ find a way to make noises. 

Sighing once, and looking in the other's direction for the umpteenth time in the past hour, Geralt made a decision: they were stopping there. It didn't matter where that 'there' actually was as for the past few hours, Geralt had seen nothing but forest, but it was definitely better that dealing with sleeping Jaskier. 

"We are staying." said the witcher simply. He didn't as much as bother to turn back to see whether the bard heard him, and began inspecting the place they were standing on. 

There were trees mostly everywhere, making it harder to see further away, but he found an area big enough for them to settle in for few hours. It was some sort of clearing, comfortable enough to stay in even for the always - complaining Jaskier. 

Without thinking, he tied Roach on the nearest tree, only then realizing that the bard had, in fact, not heard him, or more probably, just didn't fathom the meaning of Geralt's words, because he was already few steps in the front, still talking to the man that was no longer by his side. 

Geralt only let out another sigh and shook his head in disbelief, not having it in him to actually be irritated at the other. He just called for him again, this time making sure that he would catch the bard's attention. "Jaskier, we are staying here, bring that buttock of yours right away!"

It took a moment, but after a couple of seconds, when the words finally sank into that thick head of his, the man halted midstep. "Staying..? Uh, oh, yes, yes. Sorry." and, turning back, run to the place, almost stumbling at his own feets. 

Jaskier must have been truly tired, Geralt thought, he didn't even tried to make fun as usual, saying something along the lines of 'already exhausted, Geralt? And here I thought that witchers were supposed to be tireless.'. At which he would just grunt, knowing very well that Jaskier was grateful to have a pause. Bards weren't meant for longer travels. 

Geralt nodded once when Jaskier was there and with last glance, said: "I'm going to find something to eat. Rest and try to stay out of troubles. I'm sure even you can do that."

And he was gone, not giving Jaskier any time to answer. He probably wouldn't be coherent enough to make one either way, and for all, Geralt was not interested in another rubbish that would come out if he let him. 

* * *

When Geralt returned merely half an hour later, with a hare in one hand and some herbs in the other, he didn't expect to find Jaskier lying there, unmoving. His body was laid down on the surface, the high, green grass covering half of it. 

Geralt put down the beast and the plants, stepped further towards the place Jaskier was situated on, and then, when he was close enough, took the opportunity to have a better look. 

Jaskier was on his back, one hand set under his head, making his hair a tad bit messier than they already were, the other was holding a stick - a wooden stick. Geralt's mild surprise turned into comprehension when his eyes found a pile of wood lying next to the body, barely two - three metres away. 

The bard must have wanted to make a hearth after Geralt had went to find food. Yes, but that wouldn't explain why was there a stick in his hand and the hearth wasn't finished. 

It was only when he took a look at his face that Geralt realised Jaskier had fallen asleep. His breath was calm, steady and made his chest rise up in fixed intervals, his eyes completely shut, although every once in a while, his long eylashes moved just the bit. There was even an imperceptible drool at the corner of his mouth (And Geralt never noticed Jaskier drooled).

He stood there motionlessly for a minute, simply watching Jaskier's peaceful expression, noticing how his lips quivered every once in a while. It made his own lips turn into a small amused smile, which was weird, because Geralt should not be pleased to see the bard like this - unguarded, and vulnerable to anyone who'd come by. 

No, he should feel irritated, annoyance should be creeping through his body at the thought that he couldn't even rely on the bard to take a proper care of himself. After all, he didn't even had enough sense to take out a blanket, instead of dropping on whatever surface he had been standing on. It was irresponsible. 

Therefore, there was no reason why the image of sleeping Jaskier should be even remotely pleasant to him. No reason to think that the other looked rather adorable lying there, either. And absolutely none to found his mouth desirable when it was hold shut without any noise comming through it. 

Geralt stood up, and without as much as another glance walked away from the man. His steps leaded him towards Roach, and before his brain realised the gesture, he was standing there with an old, warm blanket in his hands. Stopping only for the faintest of time, he made his way towards Jaskier again, feeling a little uncertain. 

This wasn't the first time the bard had felt asleep before him (on the contrary, he was always sleeping before Geralt even finished with preparations for the next day), nor it was the first time the other forgot to take the blanket with him. It was only, that by this moment, Geralt never actually took the time to take care of that matter. Usually, he enjoyed the complaints after the bard woke up the next morning, frozen to bone and words of swears comming from his throat. It taught him a lesson. 

Today was different, it seemed, and Geralt was almost afraid to take that last step and swop the piece of fabric over Jaskier's small body. It felt absurd. 

It didn't ease the hesitation, though, knowing it, but taking a deep breath while mentally saying 'fuck it', he finally kneeled down, and stretched his hand over Jaskier, letting the blanket to cover him. And then, as quick as that, he was gone, no longer in the immediate closeness to the bard. 

Geralt almost laughed at himself how easy it was, but stopped himself right before the sound could come out. It might wake the bard. Instead, he went to make the dinner. 

* * *

Should he wake him? That was the question that appeared in the Witcher's mind for the seventh time. He was done with the preparation, the hare was warming up on hearth, and Geralt was becoming hungry from the smell of newly roasted meat. 

Jaskier, on the other side, didn't even notice anything. He was still sleeping, still drooling, his chest was still rising up and down in the same intervals as before. The only difference was, that now, the hand that had been holding the wooden stick an hour ago, was clutching the edge of the blanket. And there was a content smile on his lips. 

Normally, he wouldn't think twice about what to do, but taking in the fact that the bard hadn't sleep for the past two and half days for longer period of time than two-three hours, Geralt was irresolute he wanted to take the sleep from him. 

At the end, he dicided to wait for another moment, thinking that perhaps, the smell of food would gradually wake him. 

Turned out, no such luck was there for the indecisive Witcher. Jaskier was still snoring, unbeknownst to the outer world. 

Geralt sighed, loudly, at this point not caring whether whatever of the noises he made would disrupt the other. Actually, he kind of wished they would, because then he wouldn't have to take care of this problem. 

Walking the distance from the fire to the sleeping man was quick, and Geralt swiftly found himself kneeling over the body. At first, he tried the most basic idea that come to his mind; calling his name. "Jaskier. Jaskier, wake up." it was soft spoken, but still loud enough to be heard. 

The man in question mumbled some indecipherable tones and shifted his hand a little, pulling the blanket closer to his neck. It wasn't enough to wake him up, though. 

Geralt rised his own hand and laid the tips on his fingers on Jaskier's shoulder, shaking it lightly at first, but when nothing happened, added more strength into the movement. 

"uhm- sleepy. Just few more minutes." A somnolent voice began, but otherwise, no motion was made. The witcher was sure, though, that his eyes did tremble a little bit. And so, he didn't stop with the shaking, making them even more obvious. 

"No. Wake up, Jaskier. The food's done, and we still need to-" what they needed to do, that Jaskier never found out, because the moment Geralt's hand reached out again, it was immediately taken by Jaskier's own, officially causing the man to halt mid - word. 

"... Don't wanna. " the bard was still in the other realm, and his voice was getting even slopier. However, now, when he held the warmth in his hand, he instinctively draged it up, using it as some sort of a pillow. 

It happened so fast that Geralt didn't have the time to prevent it. And now his own hand was under the bard's head, while his face was pushing against Geralt's forearm, saying something along, "Warm, so nice" 

Geralt was stiff for a second, stunned at the sudden closenes. It didn't take long though, and in the next moment, he was pulling his hand away, fruitlessly, it seemed, because Jaskier managed to catch him again with his second arm, unwilling to let go. 

"Don't pull. Stay." he mumbled softly. 

"Jaskier. Let go of me." was the answer, given through gritted teeth. 

"Why? It's comfortable, more than the hard ground or my own arm, you know?" 

Geralt didn't answer. He only kept looking at him. 

"Geralt, please?" 

"..." 

"Stay?" Jaskier was now peeping one eye at the brooding witcher, still feeling sleepy, but thinking more clearly now. He didn't want to wake up though, it was too pleasant for that, and so, he closed it again, pretending to sleep. 

Geralt would be more inclined to agree if he believed that Jaskier wasn't aware of what he was asking for. 

"... Alright" it was expressed with sigh, but it meant he would stay. If only for a little moment. 

When Jaskier felt him laying down, making himself comfortable, he couldn't stop the contented grin that appeared, didn't even want to, and with the sensation of being watched, fell asleep once again. 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments, kudos? 👀


End file.
